The distance a golf ball travels when struck by a golf club is determined in large part by club head speed at the point of impact with the golf ball. Club head speed in turn can be affected by the wind resistance or drag provided by the club head, especially given the large club head size of a driver. The club head of a driver, fairway wood, or metal wood in particular produces significant aerodynamic drag during its swing path. The drag produced by the club head leads to reduced club head speed and, therefore, reduced distance of travel of the golf ball after it has been struck.
Reducing the drag of the club head not only at the point of impact, but also during the swing up until the point of impact with the golf ball, would result in improved club head speed and increased distance of travel of the golf ball. It would be desirable to provide a golf club head that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.